Crow Chasing The Butterfly
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: Shannon is very new to the WWE and it's alot different then his little home town. Sleeping your way to the top is more common then baby oil. A certain Deadman is dead set on protecting the kid and not letting him take the path many before him have. Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for Takers Dark Lover! R&R  
>-<p>

No one ever thought Shannon Moore would be a wrestler. He just didn't fit the type. He wasn't tall, he wasn't tan and he was the farthest thing from buff. He was five foot nothing and barely a hundred and ten pounds. Most people thought the twenty one year old southern was only here because of his connection with the Hardy's. But Shannon was going to prove everyone wrong, all the haters, naysayers and critics. He was going to make it. Now if only he knew which locker room he was in.

He knew he needed to hurry up. He tried finding Matt and Jeff but it was no use. It was really crowded noisy and no one was paying attention to Shannon. He was fucked if he was going to be late for his very first match.

" Second room on the right." He murmured as he looked around at all of the red doors to the locker room. " Fuckin' hell." He groaned as he walked into the nearest locker room. He didn't know whos it was but he was just going to change quickly and get out.

"This is nice." He said with a bright smile. The room had a large tv, plush couches and a fridge. He didn't realize only certain people got locker rooms like this. Shannon tossed his bag down and quickly started to get undressed. Shannon started to sing to himself as he pulled on his red tights. He didn't notice the door open.

"Who in the fuck are you?"

Shannon's eyes went wide as he spun around to look at whoever joined him. He was face to face with a very broad black tee-shirt clad chest. . Shannon's eyes went wider when he looked up. He ran right into an extremely tall and scary looking man in a mask.

"I...I...I...I'm Sh..Shannon Moore..." He stammered as he backed up.

" And why the fuck are you in our locker room?" The large man asked as he pulled off his tight red and black shirt.

"L...Lost." Shannon stammered again. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a deep chuckled behind him.

" Glen, why are ya scarein' the little kid. You know his parent's are probably looking for him." Shannon turned around to yell at the guy for basically calling him a kid. But when he saw who it was his jaw dropped.

"Mr. Undertaker." He said with wide doe eyes, everyone knew the Undertaker. He was a legend, a god and a hero.

" Who do you belong to kid?"

"What?"

" who are your parents?"

"Why do you need to know?"

sighed and sat down on the couch with the other large man. He ran a hand thorough his hair and looked back at me. " We can't have kids running around backstage."

"Sir...I'm a wrestler..." Shannon said as he ran his hand through his hair. " I wrestled in WCW and I'm starting here tonight...I'm friends with the Hardy boys."

" How old are you..?"

" Twenty-one sir."

"Alright kid, I'll give ya the best advice anyone is ever gonna give ya here..."

" Stay the fuck out of my dressing room." The larger man on the couch cut off.

" Glen shut your dumbass mouth, I'm talking to the kid." Taker growled back at his younger "brother."

" Okay kid, there are people here that are gonna try to take advantage of you, cause you are pretty. You look like a girl."

Shannon turned red and frowned. Sure he did have long blonde hair and really big blue eyes but Shannon Brian Moore was no god damn girl. He was about to protest but Under taker gave him that look.

" Kid just promise me you'll do this yourself. Don't think the only way you can get ahead is hanging with the big boys okay. You're too young to get involved with that bullshit." The very tall man told him firmly. "Now go get ready for your match." Shannon nodded quickly and grabbed his bag before scrambling out of the locker room.

Mark watched the pretty blonde run with a slight smile on his face, the kid reminded him of the Hardy's before they got in way too deep. He closed the door and plopped down on to the couch next to Glenn who was grinning like a moron.

" What?" Mark growled as he cracked open a bottle of water.

" You have a hard on for that little baby." Glenn said with a loud chuckle. Mark glared and punshed him in the arm.

" Shut up, I just don't want him to get screwed over." Mark frowned over at his fake brother. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he didn't know why but something in the back of his mind was telling him, he had to watch over that kid.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I thought I should put this before anyone reads further. First I would like to say I love Jeff Hardy, I have been a huge fan of him forever and I am so proud he is now getting his act together. But my story is set in a time when he didn't have his act together so there will be drug use. I just thought I would put that so no one got snippy lol

Also I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got carried away writeing my other story and kind of forgot about this one. But soon this will be my top priority Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>"Jeffy I wanna go and sleep I'm tired." Shannon whined as Jeff combed out Shannon's long blonde hair. They were in Jeff's hotel room getting ready to go out to the club after a long show. Shannon really didn't wanna go all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep.<p>

Jeff laughed slightly as he ran the comb through the silken locks again. He wasn't about to leave Shanny alone all night, he wanted him to make friends and not be a home body. "Shanny, I promised your momma I wouldn't let you spend your nights alone in your room." He paused to pull Shannon's hair in a low pony tail. " So your coming out with me. Now go and put on some sexy jeans and your wearing one of my mesh shirts."

Shannon groaned again and went to one of Jeff's bags. He dug through and grabbed the least flamboyant and pain covered shirt. He quickly dressed and tried to look more awake. In the last few weeks Jeff had been going out alot more than usual, it kind of worried Shannon but his friend seemed okay.

" You ready Shanny?" Jeff asked as he just pulled on a black vest to go over his bare torso.

" I guess so." He laughed softly as his best friend drug him out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>The club was dark and the loud music was making Shannon's chest vibrate. He had been to a few bars back in North Carolina but there was nothing like this. Shannon watched as people danced way to close to be comfortable on the overly crowed dance floor. Jeff grabbed Shannon's slightly shaking hand and drug him over to the VIP section where quite a few wrestlers were drinking and talking.<p>

Jeff introduced Shannon to so many people but most of the just nodded and were polite but Shannon felt like a little kid. They twosome sat beside a bunch of the Divas who almost instantly started cooing over Shannon who was almost bright red.

" I wish I had pretty blue eyes like yours." Torrie Wilson said as she leaned over to rub her hand down Shannon's arm. He squeaked and jumped slightly.

" Torrie be careful with Shanny. He's just a baby." Jeff laughed as he ruffled my hair. He took a big gulp from his rum and coke.

" Your such an asshole." Shannon growled softly as he took a few sips from his beer.

" But you love me." Jeff said with a big crooked smile as he pulled the small blonde close to his side. Shannon just laughed and shoved his goofy friend off. Shannon was glad he came, all of the girls kept getting him to dance with him and he loved hearing all of the stories. He was glad this was going to be his home.

About an hour into the clubbing a tall leggy blonde in an extremely short skirt came over and tapped Jeff on the shoulder. Shannon watched as she bent over and whispered in Jeff's ear, his smile faded softly and he rubbed at his face before nodding. Jeff got up from his seat and headed away from the table. Shannon was confused. Jeff wouldn't leave him without saying anything.

"Where's Jeff going?" I asked Torrie and Lita as they looked slightly upset also.

"Probably to see them." Lita looked pissed and Torrie looked sad. Shannon was just so fucking confused.

He saw the leggy blonde stopped Jeff before he left the VIP section and said something else to him. Whatever she said caused Jeff to come back and lightly touch Shannon's shoulder. " You gotta come with me and meet some people Shanny."

"Oh okay." Shannon said getting up. He let Jeff put his arm around his shoulder and he tried so hard to ignore the fact that he heard Lita say. Oh god not again.

Shannon and Jeff walked to the back of the club where there were many private and lockable rooms. Jeff stopped in front of room number 9 and lightly knocked. A really big guy in a suit answered the door with a sickening grin on his face, we walked in and Shannon looked around with wide eyes. Ric Flair, Hunter Helmsey and two younger looking guys plus a few girls filled the large room.

Hunter untangled himself from a big titted blonde and walked over to him and Jeff. He smirked at the twosome and Shannon noticed him look up and down licking his lips.

" Stacy found you?" He asked as he smirked down at Jeff. Shannon didn't like the look he was giving him. Hunter looked like a lion stalking his prey. Jeff kept his eyes lowered as he shifted foot to foot.

" Ya she did. Why did Shannon have to come too?" He asked softly as he looked up slightly at the older man. Hunter just smirked and motioned for them to sit. Jeff was pulled so he was sitting between Hunter and Ric. Shannon sat down in the only available seat with was beside a very drunk Randy Orton.

" So kid you from North Carolina too? That's where my man Ric it from. Right old man?" Hunter laughed slapping him on the arm. The blonde laughed and took another long swig from his glass as he pulled another partly nude girl into his lap.

" WOOOO! See Hunter, everyone from there is a hot piece of ass. " Ric bellowed again before he whispered something in the girls ear. They quickly got up and headed to the back. Shannon realized the room had other rooms attached. Shannon swallowed hard and looked at Jeff hoping they could leave. But Jeff Wasn't looked at Shannon he was very close to Hunter as the older man moved his hand up and down his thigh. Jeff was mumbling a lot and shaking his head.

Hunter suddenly stood up and grinned at the group before pulling a little bag out of his back pocket. He tossed it in Jeff's lap and he flushed slightly.

"Shanny, you wanna join us for alittle fun?" He asked as Jeff slowly got up but he wouldn't look at Shannon.

"He isn't Hunter. Shannon is staying here. " He said softly as he headed to one of the back rooms.

Hunter smirked once again. " Randy keep Shannon company." He said before following Jeff.

" They are gonna fuck." Randy said as he looked over at Shannon with glazed over eyes. "Probably after Jeff gets his little fix before, Stupid coke head." He laughed as he slumped down into the couch.

"Jeff isn't a coke head." Shannon said feeling he blood start to boil. He could never stand when people made comments about Jeff. It came from all the years in high school where Jeff would protect Shannon.

" You don't know shit kid." Dave commented from the other couch.

" Fuck you." Shannon snapped before he could stop himself. Dave stood up and walked over to him. He licked his lips and stood over Shannon.

" What did you say?" He asked with a slight sneer.

" I said fuck you." Shannon sounded alot weaker than he did seconds ago. Dave sat down and grinned, he grabbed one wrist and shook his head.

" No kid. It's more like fuck you. Your just my type. Young skinny and probably will scream like a bitch." He snarled closer to Shannon's ear.

Before he could react, he was shoved down so his upper body was on Randy's lap. The younger guy pinned Shannon down by placing a large arm over his neck. Shannon struggled as Dave's hand drunkenly grabbed at the buttons of his skin tight jeans.

He wasn't going to laying down and take this. Shannon didn't want to be known as some little bitch, He would rather get beaten up the let this happen. Shannon stopped struggling and looked around, He waited until Dave stood up to take off his dress pants before he pulled his legs to his chest and kicked him as hard as he could in the knee at the same time he sunk his teeth into Randy's forearm. Both of the older men screamed as Shannon fell on to the floor. He quickly scurried to his feet.

" You stupid little cunt." Randy Snarled as he held his arm to his chest. Dave and Randy reached out to grab him back Shannon was faster. He turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could to the door.

" You're going to fucking regret this you shit. We will destroy you." Dave snarled again. Shannon didn't look back, once he got to the door he kept running. He pushed his way through people as fast as he could, he couldn't breathe until he got outside. Once the cold hair hit his face he started sobbing. He never met anyone who would try to do something that special. Shannon wanted to leave but he couldn't leave Jeff. He just sat on the ground by the bar and pulled his knees close to his chest.

"Kid?" Shannon looked up to see Undertaker standing over him. He could only tell it was him by the dim light of the cigarette hang from his mouth.

" Hi Mr. Taker." Shannon said softly as he rubbed at his eyes. Mark just sighed and butted out the cigarette.

" Mark kid, call me mark." He laughed softly, he stopped laughing when he realized Shannon had been crying. Mark got down so he was eye level with Shannon. He was worried. " Why were ya crying kid?" He asked running his thumb under Shannon's eye to wipe away a tear.

Shannon lost it. He threw himself at Mark burying his face in the broad chest. He tried forming words but it didn't work, all Shannon could do was sob and cling to Mark as the much larger man rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

They were out there for almost half an hour before Mark finally spoke again. He pulled away from Shannon alittle bit and reached for his cell phone.

" I'm gonna call Glenn and he will take you back to the hotel. I have to find someone here." Mark said pulling out his phone. Shannon franticly shook his head.

" No no..I can't I need to get Jeff. I can't Leave without Jeff." Shannon said getting to his feet. He wiped at his eyes and looked around. " He wouldn't let me leaving him."

" Shannon I'll get Jeff okay. Please you should go back to the hotel." He sighed. Mark knew what he was in for, many times he has taken it upon himself to clean Jeff up and get him home safely.

" No, I can't leave Jeff." Shannon's voice cracked as he shuddered.

" Fine, come with me." Mark knew exactly where Jeff would be and he knew by now Evolution would be gone. They said nothing to each other as Mark lead the way back to the private rooms. He didn't knock, Mark just threw open the door and sighed.

The room was a mess. There were bottles and glasses everywhere. He kicked some of the trash out of the way and looked back at Shannon. " Stay here."

Shannon just nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest waiting for Mark to come back with Jeff. He almost collapsed when the older man came out of the back room. For a second he thought Jeff was dead, Mark was carrying him bridal style in his arms. He was breathing weakly, covered in bruises and shaking.

" Why is there blood on his face?" Shannon asked with a weak voice. Jeff's face was covered in dried blood from his nose down to his chest. Mark looked at Shannon and sighed.

" It happens alot." He sighed as he headed to the door. Shannon followed even more confused than before. Jeff wasn't an addict, he couldn't be.

* * *

><p>It was almost two in the morning by the time they all got back to the hotel. Glen and Mark didn't say a word the whole time and all Shannon did was run his hand through Jeff's hair trying not to cry. Once they got to the hotel Glen left the other three to clean up this mess.<p>

Shannon was sitting on his bed in a baggy hoodie and shorts as he watched Mark clean Jeff up. "How long has he been doing this?" Shannon asked softly.

" A month..He was alone and got messed up with Hunter. I've been trying to talk to him but he is stubborn as fuck. " Mark laughed and pulled the covers up and tucked Jeff in. He turned and rubbed his face. " He should be okay for now. When he wakes up he'll probably throw up and feel like shit all day. I'm sorry you didn't know Shannon." He sighed and headed to the door.

Shannon jumped up and pulled his blanket tight around himself. " Please Mark don't go. I don't wanna be alone." He said almost in tears. Mark stopped at the door and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded and came back.

"Okay kid, I'll stay." Mark smiled as best as he could at the shaking kid. " you lay down, you look tired." Shannon nodded and went back to his bed. He laid down like his was told, it just hit him how tired he was.

"C-Can you sit with me till I fall asleep?" He asked in a weak voice. Mark nodded and got comfortable on the bed. He let Shannon curl against him as he ran his hand up and down his back. He couldn't let this happen to Shannon. He was way too innocent to get destroy by those animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

><p>Shannon surprisingly woke up later then he thought he would. He groaned and rubbed his face as Shannon pulled himself into the seated position. The smell of chemicals and the faint sounds of Pearl Jam filled the room. Shannon rolled out of bed and went over to the bathroom. Jeff was sitting on the floor his eyes showed that he was crying and his hair covered in dye. Shannon looked at the floor and gasped softly, he saw a lot of hair and a shiny pair of scissors.<p>

"Jeff your hair." Shannon said softly as he hopped up on the counter.

"I needed a change Shanny." Jeff shrugged as he picked up a hunk of the blue locks that littered the floor. He looked at it and sighed before letting it drop. " You know me I have to change things up."

Shannon knew one thing for sure about Jeff Hardy, he was not going to bring last night up and Shannon would bet a million dollars that if he brought it up Jeff would just change the subject. Shannon knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he was going to leave it alone for now.

" I love you Jeff...and you know you can always talk to me." Shannon told him with a weak smile. Jeff looked up at him and nodded with a big smile that didn't reach his eyes.

" I know Shannon, your my best friend." He looked down again. " But get out I gotta wash out my dye out.

Shannon nodded and got up. He watched Jeff turn on the shower before he bent down to grab a lock of that hair. Shannon wrapped a hair band around it and put it in his bag before he sat on the bed his head in his hands. He didn't know how to fix this. Pot was the worst thing he has ever been around and that was only one time with Shane. Coke is a whole different problem. He didn't know what to do.

He got off of his bed and went over to Jeff's bright purple suit case, he had to have some in there. Shannon dug through every pocket until he got to Jeff's favourite pair of wrestling pants. He pulled every pocket out until he found it. A small bag full of white powder and a small jar of pills. Shannon grabbed both of them and shoved them in his pocket when he heard the shower stop. He was back on his bed when the door opened and Jeff came out in a towel, his hair now light blonde

"How do I look?" He asked doing a little spin. Shannon smiled as best he could as he shoved the bag in his pocket.

" You look great Jeffy, you look like the old Jeff." He decided with a slight smile. " My Jeff." He added before hopping up to hug him. Shannon really didn't want to let go, if he didn't let go Jeff couldn't hurt himself anymore.

Shannon did let go though, he had to he didn't want to upset Jeff by getting upset himself. So he let go and pulled his hair back into a low pony. " I'm gonna go for a walk and grab some food. I'll bring you coffee cause I know you hate breakfast."

" You know me way to well." Jeff laughed as he sat on the bed and started brushing out his wet hair. " Two cream four sugar."

"Ofcourse." Shannon laughed as he pulled on a hoodie and went out the door. Breathing heavily he started to walk down the hallway. He needed someone to talk to but he knew no one other then Jeff and Matt who was on Smackdown. But he couldn't call the eldest Hardy anyways, the last time he visted the brother they got in a fight that ended with Matt having a bust lip and Jeff storming away. He didn't come out of his art studio/trailer for a week.

"I am fuck." Shannon said softly as he went down to the little hotel area serving breakfast. Quite a few wrestlers were sitting at the tables, Shannon felt like he was in high school again, it was lunch and he had nowhere to sit. Thank god he saw the divas, Torrie waved him over after he grabbed a bowl of fruit loops.

" Mornin' cutie pie." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Torrie had been worrying about that tiny little pixie all night long. He reminded her of a little doll and she loved dolls so she loved Shannon.

" Good morning Torrie." He said with a shy smile as he started eating his cereal.

"What are you three?" A snide little snort came from across the table. It was that girl from last night. The one with long legs and no boobs, she was giving Shannon and icy stare as she nibble on a dry looking piece of toast. " You wouldn't catch any real wrestler eating shit like that for breakfast. Breakfest of Jobbers."

Shannon's eyes went wide as his cheeks turned red. It was his second day with this company and he has already, gotten lost, found out his friend is snorting coke, almost got raped and now he has to deal with some uppity bitch who has about three inches' on him. This was hell.

" Calm your tits and leave him alone. I know you're just pissy since Randy dumped you and you're not getting fucked regularly anymore. So leave my baby alone." Torrie said as she pulled Shannon against her side.

" Your baby is a fucking faggot, I heard Randy and Dave saying he was hitting on them." Stacy said a matter of factly.

"Stacy shut the fuck up." Torrie hissed as the other girls gasped softly.

" Make me Whorrie." Stacy hissed back. Shannon grabbed Torrie's wrist gently and sighed softly.

" Stacy, I may like men but that doesn't mean I can't keep peoples asses and I wouldn't hit on that ugly steroid ridden monkey and your drunken most likely little dicked sloppy seconds. I have higher class then that darling." Shannon said in a soft yet angry voice as he kept his eyes on his bowl. " And Randy must be a fag too if he would sleep with you. You look like a little boy."

With a loud huff she stood up knocking her chair over. " Fuck you!" She screeched. " You ugly little bitch." She said before turning on her spike heels and storming out of the room. Once she left Shannon started breathing again, the table stayed quiet until Lita started laughing and soon the whole table was roaring. Shannon just turned redder. Once the laughing quieted down he looked up with wide eyes. Lita, he could talk to Lita about Jeff.

" Can we go and talk?" He asked as the red head finished her breakfast. She smiled at Shannon and tossed he trash in the garbage.

" Okay kid lets go." She said as Shannon hopped up. The two of them went to the empty pool and sat. " What do you need to talk about?"

"Jeff." He said simply as he looked over at her. Lita just sighed softly and ran her hands through her long red hair.

" You found out then I'm guessing."

" How long has he been doing that?" Shannon asked as he felt the bag in his pocket.

" A month or two, I don't really know..He stopped talking to me when I sided with Matt that he should go to rehab." Lita said as she looked up and frowned. " They got in a huge fight and neither of them will talk to each other and Jeff wont talk to me. The only people he talks to are you, RVD and fucking evolution."

" Mark...What about Mark? He was the one that cleaned Jeff up last night." Shannon asked, he smiled slightly at the thought of the tall older man.

" He found Jeff once in the locker room throwing up and basically in convulsions because I think he was trying to stop using and he was going through withdrawals. He stayed with him all night and he told Jeff he would help him get clean and get better. The next day Jeff was high as a kite, so I think he things he can fix Jeff. He treats Jeff like his kid." She smiled sadly. " He always looks so sad when Jeff looks like shit."

Shannon rubbed his face with his hand and nodded. " And what does Evolution have to do with all of this."

" They got Jeff hooked. He got invited out by Hunter as he talked Jeff into snorting coke, I know Jeff didn't want to..But you know he gets talked into shit so easy when people say they'll be his friend. So they got him high and Hunter, Randy and Dave took turns with him." Lita said wiping at her eyes. " When they were done..They brought Jeff back to the hotel and left him outside me and Matt's room."

Shannon reached over and pulled her into a tight hug as Lita buried her face in his shoulder. Shannon rubbed her back as he tried to get her to stop crying. It felt like hours but it probably was only minutes until the red head let go of him. She rubbed her face and smiled weakly.

" I just don't wanna bury him. Jeff is like my baby brother and he's sick but he's way to fucking stubborn to get help. I better go and get my bag packed for the next show. Be careful Shannon, I don't want them to hurt you." Lita rubbed her eyes again and kissed his forehead. " Please be careful." She said again before she started to walk back to the hotel.

Shannon stayed out there for a while longer just watching people go in and out of the hotel. It was almost calming. Everything seemed so normal when he was on the outside looking in. Sadly the whole mess he was in was far from normal. Shannon stayed outside for alittle while longer before getting up and heading back in the hotel. He was sure to get Jeff some coffee before heading back to room 180.

" Jeff I got your coffe.." He said walking into the room. He was alone. Jeff's clothes were all over the floor and his coat and wallet were gone. "God damnit Jeff." Shannon swore loudly as he dropped the cup of coffee. He turned on his heel and left the room. He needed to find Jeff before he did something he was going to regret. He didn't want his friend to get in trouble, Jeff was all Shannon had.


End file.
